Ben 10 Alien Guardian
by SaurusRock625
Summary: What if when Ben first got the Omnitrix, he met with his first ten aliens, and got to know them better? The possibilities are endless! ENDLESS I TELL YOU! [Ben T. x Harem] up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: What if when Ben first got the Omnitrix, he actually met the ten aliens that he started out with, and started to understand them better? Now having befriended the aliens that he starts out with, how will this affect his adventure? Read, and find out! Please note that Ben, and Gwen will be fourteen in this story, but it takes place in the first series.**_

_**Pairing: Ben x Female Heatblast. How will be explained this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 at all.**_

"Normal Speech"

"Mind Link to the Omnitrix"

_'Thinking'_

_"Singing"_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien Index**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Meeting The Aliens!**_

* * *

Ben Tennyson was considered a lot of things. A doofus, a teen who gets bad grades, even easy pickings for bullies. But never in his young life did he ever DREAM of finding an alien watch. Currently, we find Ben out cold in the middle of the woods of a campground with a mysterious watch on his left wrist. The watch itself is primarily black in color with green buttons on the sides of the faceplate, and a green hourglass mark in the middle of the faceplate. But let's take a look at what's going on in Ben's mind, shall we?

* * *

_**In The Deep, Dark, Confines Of Ben's Mind/The Omnitrix...**_

* * *

"Where am I? How'd I get here?!" Ben asked himself.

Ben was very confused right now. One minute he finds a weird watch, next thing he knows he's in some place that doesn't seem to exist on earth. It had landscapes of various types all combined into one big habitat of some sort. On one area there were volcanoes with lava flowing out of them, another place had rock formations made from bluish-green crystals, another area looked like a cemetery that was completely dark, another place looked a lot like a tropical rainforest, the list goes on.

"I got a feeling I'm not in Kansas anymore..." Ben said to himself.

Not knowing what to do or where to go, Ben decided to just start walking. Or at least he WOULD have... If not for ten strange beings coming out of the habitats and moving towards him! They all appeared to have lots of different shapes and sizes.

One of them was a smallish creature that looked like a cross between a fox and a gorilla. It had bluish-grey fur, claws that were the same color, and a lean yet muscular frame. It was also a quadruped, and had humanoid hands for front paws. It had no eyes, but it also had six 'gills' on both sides of its neck. Its mouth was filled with sharp dagger-like teeth with four giant fangs visible. It also seemed to lack a tail.

* * *

_**Alien Index Entry: Species, Albino Vulpimancer.**_

_**Vulpimancers are a species of alien that inhabits the planet Vulpin. They are known for their immense strength, their animalistic speed, and their impressive digging ability. Vulpimancers are pack hunters preferring to flank their prey from multiple points while taking turns attacking it. However, they are no pushovers when by themselves either, using their fangs and claws to assault their foes with dozens of deadly combos. Even though Vulpimancers are quadrupeds, like bears they can rear up on their hind legs in order to awkwardly punch their enemies. They can also use their claws in conjunction with their speed to scale steep cliffs, and vertical facing buildings.**_

_**Albino Vulpimancers, however, are a different story. Regular Vulpimancers are usually a deep red color, or a bright orange color, and have a lot more bulk in their upper body for extra offensive power. But their albino cousins are a smaller breed that lives in a dimension called the Null Void. Albino Vulpimancers are leaner and have equally sized arms and legs, and a slimmer body frame. This makes them faster, and more agile than a regular Vulpimancer. Albino Vulpimancers are commonly a bluish-grey color, but there have been some that have had a dark pink fur coat. Whereas normal Vulpimancers can grow bigger than an adult male human, Albino Vulpimancers typically don't get any bigger than an average size third grader.**_

_**Even though Vulpimancers are pack hunters, they aren't very fond of creatures that they don't consider family. This includes their own kind. The only time a Vulpimancer of any kind will break this rule is when they are searching for a mate. It is as of yet unconfirmed, but many scientists believe that Vulpimancers pair for life when they form family groups. Vulpimancers lack tails when they are young, but they start to grow in when one reaches maturity. Male Vulpimancers will also gain stripes along the back of their fur as they begin to reach maturity, but females lack these stripes and typically have paler fur than their male counterparts. The life of a Vulpimancer of any kind is to find food, consume it, then find more in a never ending cycle of hunger.**_

* * *

Another one looked kinda like a man made of diamonds. He had a muscular frame, a squared jaw_**(Like Batman's.)**_, pale yellow eyes, a pointed shard of diamond on the back of his head, and giant diamond shards jutting from his back. He was wearing a spandex jumpsuit that was black from the neck down on one half, and white for the other. His body was composed of an earthen brown colored diamond material.

* * *

_**Alien Index Entry: Species, Petrosapien**_

_**Petrosapiens are a humanoid alien species from the planet Petropia. Or at least they used to. Their entire planet was destroyed at the hands of an evil intergalactic warlord, and it is currently unknown as to if there are any survivors. Petrosapiens adapted to their crystalline world, and soon became walking hunks of living crystal. This allows them to be far more durable than most other races, able to tank a lariat from a Tetramand and get right back up. They can also will their diamond-like bodies to change into various forms of weaponry, like blades and spears. They can also shoot shards of diamond from their own bodies for mid to long range projectile attacks.**_

_**However, the downside to being made of living crystal is that it makes you vulnerable to things like sound. Certain frequencies can make a Petrosapien splinter, or sometimes shatter completely, thus rendering them unconscious. The shards of crystal that jut out of their backs can also cause them to get stuck to walls, or other surfaces that their bodies impact. They are also extremely heavy, which renders them incapable of swimming.**_

_**But the advantages definitely outweigh the disadvantages when you are literally a walking armory. Petrosapiens are usually a bluish-green color for their crystalline bodies, but sometimes a rare genetic mutation will cause their bodies to be a different color of crystal.**_

* * *

The next one appeared to be a ghost. But instead of having white or grey skin, its skin was as black as the midnight sky. It had long, skinny arms with five fingered human hands on them, a ghostly tail, and light blue lines all over its body. It also had no mouth, nose, or ears. A single purple vertical facing eye was visible on its 'face'. It floated up to Ben with a look of curiosity, and wariness.

* * *

_**Alien Index Entry: Species, Ectonurite**_

_**Ectonurites are a ghostly species that inhabit the worlds of Anur Transyl, and Anur Phaetos. Their bodies are composed of a type of protoplasm which gives them ghostly abilities such as intangibility, invisibility, and possession. They wear a special skin over their bodies that makes them look like a classical ghost. But when they shed this skin, watch out! **_

_**When an Ectonurite sheds its skin, it reverts to its true form and gains a wide array of new abilities. They can shoot a purple beam from their bodies, they gain sharp claws and fangs, and become greater close range fighters. However, these new powers and the true form come at a cost.**_

_**Without their protective skin, it leaves them vulnerable to light. Ectonurites despise the light, and will do anything to stick to the shadows. Even if it means possessing someone and using their body as a protective 'suit' to repel the light.**_

* * *

Another one ran up to ben so fast that all he saw was a streak of gold, white, and black. When it stopped, ben finally got a good look at the creature. It had a black pointed head with a white visor covering its face. It was clearly male in appearance, and had a streamlined frame with the build of an olympic runner. It sort of resembled a fusion of a human, and a velociraptor. It had a black jumpsuit on with a white chest area, and a black and gold striped tail, gold skin on its arms and from the shins down on its legs, and strange balls on the bottom of its feet. The visor retracted to reveal a gold skinned face with black lines running down its eyes, and black lips. It also had green eyes.

* * *

_**Alien Index: Species, Kineceleran**_

_**The Kineceleran species as a whole are the some of the fastest beings in the cosmos. Their bodies are streamlined, and they have these strange orbs on the soles of their feet which prevent friction burns. However because of their speed, Kincelerans have a very hard time staying in one place for more than a millisecond. They also cannot run on highly smooth surfaces such as ice, water, or glass. But they more than make up for it with their agility, and sharp claws which Kinecelerans use in close range combat.**_

* * *

Ben felt something land on his right shoulder, and looked to see something strange.

It looked like a cross between a human, and a frog. It had grey skin with big green eyes that had horizontal rectangular pupils. It had four fingers and three toes, sharp teeth in its mouth, and seemed to be the smartest of the group. It wore a white jumpsuit with black trimmings on the arms and legs, and a black line running down the front of it.

* * *

_**Alien Index: Species, Galvan**_

_**Galvans are a small race of aliens from the planet Galvan Prime, and are well known for their incredibly high intellect. Their intellectual prowess makes them able to build and create some of the most advanced technical marvels. Yet despite their incredible brain power, Galvans are a little short on the muscle department. Galvans are some of the smallest creatures out there, the tallest in recorded history being only about seven inches tall. Because of this, Galvans are not suited to frontline combat, and are more well suited to creating weapons and coming up with strategies.**_

* * *

"OH! What do we have here?" asked a voice that sounded similar to Ben's, only more metallic.

Ben looked to see some kind of weird blob thing pop up next to him. It had a white underbelly, while the rest of it looked like it was made of black metal with green circuitry being visible. This circuitry also seemed to form a single eye on its nonexistent face.

* * *

_**Alien Index: Species, Galvanic Mechamorph**_

_**The Galvanic Mechamorphs are a species of aliens created by the Galvans for the purpose of being the ultimate automated defense system. A Galvanic Mechamorphs body is made from a malleable material that allows it to fuse with other machines, giving them greater weapons and capabilities. Galvanic Mechamorphs are also able to transform to suit various modes of combat.**_

* * *

"Seems to me like we got ourselves an intruder!" said another voice.

The Galvan sitting on Ben's shoulder looked up to see something big falling right towards them. His eyes widened as he realizes just what, or rather WHO, that something was.

"**LOOK OUT!"** yelled the Galvan as he yanked on Ben's ear to get him to dodge.

It's a good thing he did too. They were nearly flattened by a huge, four armed man with silver skin, four orange eyes, and two toes. He had three bulky fingers on each of his hands, and had the physique of a professional wrestler. He wore a white shirt with short sleeves on the top arms, and no sleeves on the bottom arms. He also wore black pants, and no shoes. He was also bald, and had a second pair of pectorals to control his lower arms.

* * *

_**Alien Index: Species, Tetramand**_

_**Tetramen are, for lack of a better term, musclebound meat heads! They prefer to solve problems with their fists, and are a warrior race that is well known for their close range fighting prowess. Tetramen are commonly very muscular in appearance, even their females have the build of a bodybuilder. Being close range fighters, Tetramen have developed a fighting style that centers around brute force, and grappling an opponent into submission. The females of the Tetramand race are more often than not stronger than the males. If a male Tetramand manages to defeat a female in a fight, the two are then to be married three years from that day.**_

* * *

"Whoa, cool your jets there, big guy! It's obvious that this guy isn't here to fight!" said another voice that sounded kinda raspy.

Ben looked up to see a giant bug buzzing in the air. And boy did it REEK! The bug had a sickly yellow colored exoskeleton with a black head, four green eyestalks with a small orange eye attached to each one, three clawed fingers on his hands, four long, pointed legs_**(Two on each side)**_, and a black bladed tail. He also had a pair of insectoid wings on his back that were curved to look like blades. He also wore a black and white striped suit on his body.

* * *

_**Alien Index: Species, Lepidopterran**_

_**An insectoid species of alien from the planet Lepidopterra that is capable of using their eyes for many things. The eyes are able to move freely, giving them three hundred and sixty degree vision, and can even shoot a wide variety of items from their eyes. These often range from sticky goo, to a paralyzing poison. Their bladed tails make excellent melee weapons, and enable them to cut their way out of most traps. Despite these abilities however, Lepidopterrans are not unfellable.**_

_**Their goo attacks and enhanced vision can be stopped by a Buglizards fog, their wings are weak, and due to the tiny surface area of their legs Lepidopterrans are not very strong swimmers.**_

* * *

Indeed, we must not jump to conclusions so quickly." said a voice from the water.

Ben looked over to see what could only be described as Jaws on land! It was a humanoid with huge jaws filled with rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth, black eyes, and a dark grey skin tone. He also had aquatic webbing between his fingers, sharp claws on his fingertips and toes, a shark-like dorsal fin on his back, gills on his neck, and wore what appeared to be a black loincloth on his lower body. He also had the build of an olympic swimmer.

* * *

_**Alien Index: Species, Picciss Volann**_

_**Picciss Volann are the stuff of nightmares for all seafaring travelers. These aquatic predators are capable of moving through the water with no problem, and can even move about on land for a short amount of time. They mainly resemble a cross between an angler fish and a human, however there have been cases where they have resembled other such aquatic creatures, like barracuda and sharks. They have incredible jaw strength, able to bend steel with a single bite. But this leads to their greatest weakness.**_

_**Picciss Volann are unable to breathe outside of water for very long. They must remain submerged in water in order to prevent themselves from dying of suffocation.**_

* * *

"The walking fishstick makes a very good point. We must all control our temper while our guest is visiting." said a feminine voice.

All those present looked to the volcano to see something beautiful heading their way. Whatever it was, it was beautiful enough to make Ben blush crimson.

* * *

_**And we're done with the first chapter! I'm sorry that there are so many alien indexes in this chapter, but it was necessary for the inroduction of Ben's first ten aliens. I used different variants of Ben's aliens for this story, mostly because I don't like how simple the originals were. Although this doesn't apply to Upgrade, I like him just how he is. Some of the changes were more serious, and some of them were minor cosmetic changes. But now, I'd like it if you guys could send in a design for FEMALE Heatblast. I'd do it myself, but I have no ideas for that. So please help me out with that, and make sure the description of what she looks like is specific. Also, if you could provide a different name for her for when Ben isn't fighting as her, that would be very helpful.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**After a couple of reviews, I've decided to turn this into a harem fic using female aliens from Ben's Omnitrix. But I only know that I'm going to use these three for now.**_

_**Female Pyronite**_

_**Female Ectonurite**_

_**Anodite**_

_**I was gonna use female versions of the rest of the high ten except for Greymatter since I don't know how that would work out, but I don't have any ideas as to how the rest of them would look. If you guys could send in ideas for what they would look like, that would be most helpful! So send in your designs!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10!**_

"Normal Speech"

"Mind Link with the Omnitrix"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien Index**_

* * *

_**Getting To Know The Aliens!**_

* * *

Walking out of the flames was one of the most beautiful girls Ben has ever seen in his teenage life. She seemed to be made entirely of black fire with dark red charcoals covering her body from the chest down to form a leotard of sorts, with additional coals forming leggings from her thighs to her ankle. Her feet have two pointed toes, there are four thin fingers on her hands, and she has black flames that reach to the small of her back acting as her hair. She also appeared to be around Ben's age. Maybe a year older. _**(Check out GWEN HEATBLAST by drago-flame on Deviantart. She looks like that, only the flames are black.)**_

"Hello there, Benjamin Tennyson." she said in a voice that sounded like a thousand harps played by angels.

* * *

_**Alien Index Entry: Species, Pyronite**_

_**A species of humanoid fire aliens that hail from the star-like planet Pyros. Like their name suggests, Pyronites are capable of controlling fire. They often use this ability for mid to long range fighting, but their pyrokinetic abilities are not limited to shooting fire. As their bodies are composed of fire and magma, a Pyronite is capable of absorbing fire, and using it for flight. Even though they prefer to use their fire in combat, Pyronites are no pushovers in close quarters combat either. Their strong enough and durable enough to go toe-to-toe with a Petrosapien.**_

_**Pyronites are also capable of limited terrakinesis, and limited shapeshifting. They are also immune to fire and ice based attacks. But wait, there's more! If a Pyronite is infected with a cold virus, their Pyrokinesis is changed into a powerful Cryokinesis. This allows them to shoot freezing cold blue fire at their enemies, which will freeze whatever it hits! Yet despite all of these amazing abilities, Pyronites are not invincible.**_

_**If hit with enough water or 'dousing' material, a Pyronites flames can be extinguished and they must wait until they warm up enough to reignite their fire. They are also unable to use their fire against the natural predators of the Pyronite, the Crabdozers. But their advantages definitely outweigh their disadvantages.**_

* * *

"How do you know my name? I haven't told you anything about me." Ben asked, arching an eyebrow.

"We know quite a bit about you, Ben." said an ethereal voice.

Ben looked around trying to find the source of the voice, but he couldn't find anything. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of purple light that forced everyone to cover their eyes to avoid going blind. When the light died down, Ben's blush returned tenfold.

It was a girl who seemed about Ben's age. However, she was not by any means 'normal'. Her body was composed of a dark purple energy, with long hair made of a lighter shade of pinkish energy waving about on her head. Her eyes were also glowing the same shade of purple that her hair was. She had a figure that many earthly women would kill for with curves in all of the right places, a slim waist that tapered off to wide hips, long slender legs, and C-cup breasts. Her face was perfectly flawless, and she radiated an air of kindness. _**(Basically, what Gwen looks like as an Anodite only with slightly wider hips.)**_

* * *

_**Alien Index Entry: Species, Anodite**_

_**Anodites are humanoids that are composed of pure energy. They come from the planet Anodyne. Anodites are capable of flying at hypersonic speeds, and can survive in the vacuum of space for indefinite periods of time. Anodites are a free-spirited race of aliens, and don't normally take life too seriously. However, they can be somewhat intolerable to most non-energy being such as humans. They are known for helping many types of people in their own way, and can sometimes not take the morality of their actions seriously.**_

_**Anodites have a wide variety of powers and abilities such as creating portals, traveling between dimensions, and even using magic. However, an Anodites main power is manipulating an ethereal energy force commonly known as Mana. They can use Mana for things like shooting energy beams, changing forms of matter, creating powerful force fields, and even teleporting. other abilities they have includes Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Limited Reality Warping, Telekinesis, and object Creation/Dissipation. Their hair is also prehensile, able to grab and throw their enemies long distances making it a perfect close to mid range weapon. They also have a healing factor that can heal them on a cellular level from most all manner of wounds.**_

_**But in spite of all of these awesome abilities, Anodites are not unfellable. Anodites are incapable of tracking beings such as Ectonurites which are composed of protoplasm, and utilize the power of corrodium, not Mana. Their Mana attacks are also useless against an alien species known as Geochelone Aerios. But their strengths definitely outweigh their weaknesses. There's a reason people call them omnipotent beings of unlimited power!**_

* * *

The Anodite noticed Ben's blush, and floated over to put her hand on his forehead.

"Is everything okay, Ben? Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" asked the clueless Anodite.

"He does NOT have a fever, ya Mana using twit! I swear, you Anodites are more clueless than any other creature in the galaxy." said the Galvan as he rubbed his temples.

"**HEY! I am NOT clueless!"** yelled a furious Anodite as she reached for the Galvan in an attempt to strangle the six inch alien.

Fortunately for the little bugger, the Tetramand held the furious Anodite back. But her thrashing in rage was making it difficult.

"Whoa, calm down, girl! We aren't here to fight amongst ourselves!" said the Tetramand as 'he' struggled to hold back the angry Anodite.

"The Tetramand has a point. Right now, we must speak to our new host." said the Lepidopterran as 'he' landed next to the Pyronite.

Ben was now VERY confused. Standing in front of him now were ten different alien creatures that all seemed very powerful in their own right. But Ben had no time to be impressed. He wanted answers, and he wanted them NOW!

"Okay, I have a few questions for you all. For starters, where am I? What is this place?" Ben asked gesturing to the multi-planetary space around them.

"Where you are is your mind. You were transported here when you were chosen by the watch that attached to your wrist. That 'watch' is really called the Omnitrix!" answered the Petrosapien.

"Alright, I can accept that. Next question, what are you guys? You're all obviously NOT human, even though some of you have humanoid appearances." Ben asked.

"I'll field that one!" said the Galvan as he walked up to the front of the group. "You see, the Omnitrix was made with the purpose of allowing another creature to 'walk a mile in another person's shoes', as you humans put it. It contains DNA samples of many, many different species of different extraterrestrial life forms. We are eleven of those life forms. I am a Galvan, the four armed one is a Tetramand, the one who is made of crystal is a Petrosapien, the one that looks like a mix of a fox and a gorilla is an Albino Vulpimancer, the humanoid raptor is a Kineceleran, the blob one is a Galvanic Mechamorph, the humanoid fish is a Piscciss Volann, the ghostly one is an Ectonurite, the insectoid of the group is a Lepidopterran, the walking inferno is a Pyronite, and the girl made entirely of Mana is an Anodite. We are the basic eleven aliens that you can transform into. However, the DNA in the Codon Stream was never meant to be given life, and the eleven of us were given our own lives. We think! We feel! We breathe! We have emotions! And now this device is nothing more than a PRISON for us!"

To say Ben was impressed would be considered the greatest understatement of the year. He was downright dumbfounded! There really IS life out there beyond the stars! But this now left one very awkward question.

"I don't mean to sound sexist towards anyone here, but why is it that amongst all of you, only TWO of you are girls?" Ben asked.

This question caused all eleven aliens to feel very uncomfortable.

"Well… The truth is… Other than you, I'm the only BOY here…" said the Galvan as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

Ben was about to question what the Galvan had meant by that, when all of a sudden the other 'boy' aliens except for the Galvan were engulfed in a bright light! The light was so bad that Ben had to close his eyes again to prevent blindness. When it died down, Ben opened his eyes and almost fainted due to all of the blood rushing to his face.

* * *

_**This chapter is done! Now like I said, all of Ben's first aliens EXCEPT for Greymatter are going to be females of their species. I need you all to send in ideas for what they look like! And for those that AREN'T humanoid like Wildmutt and Stinkfly, I'm giving them a human form. So I'll need ideas for the human forms of Wildmutt and Stinkfly! Make sure the description is both accurate, and Specific. Good luck to all of you reading this story!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well guys, I thank you all for the reviews, and I got some pretty helpful ones for the true forms of Ben's aliens. I'd like to thank Rexfan1333 and a guest reviewer for the designs of the human forms of Ben's aliens that are girls. All will be explained this chapter, but it will also have Ben's first transformation. Also, please note that even though most of the aliens in the Omnitrix are female, anytime Ben transforms the form will be male. This includes his Anodite form. Now, onto the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10!**_

"Normal Speech"

"Mind Link with the Omnitrix"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien Index**_

* * *

_**Transformations! Meeting The Girls! Part 1**_

* * *

**¥¥¥Previously on Ben 10 Alien Guardian¥¥¥**

* * *

**...But this now left one very awkward question.**

**"I don't mean to sound sexist towards anyone here, but why is it that amongst all of you, only TWO of you are girls?" Ben asked.**

**This question caused all eleven aliens to feel very uncomfortable.**

**"Well… The truth is… Other than you, I'm the only BOY here…" said the Galvan as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.**

**Ben was about to question what the Galvan had meant by that, when all of a sudden the other 'boy' aliens except for the Galvan were engulfed in a bright light! The light was so bad that Ben had to close his eyes again to prevent blindness. When it died down, Ben opened his eyes and almost fainted due to all of the blood rushing to his face.**

* * *

**¥¥¥Story Start¥¥¥**

* * *

The Ectonurite had changed from a simple ghostly design, to a bombshell of a beauty. She looked kinda like a human female with a Gothic look to her. She had shoulder length black and white hair, and wore a cloak that was the same color and style as her second skin. Her actual skin was an ashen grey color, and since her 'cloak' was open it showed that she had D-cup breasts, and was wearing a leotard the same color and look as her second skin that showed off her curves. _**(Her design is based off of Raven from Teen Titans. Not that 'Teen Titans Go!' garbage!)**_

The Galvanic Mechamorph took on the appearance of an Asian girl with long black hair that fell to her mid back and was tied up in a ponytail, and green eyes. She had a petite build, pale skin, a nice rear end, and was wearing a skintight jumpsuit that looked how she did in her Galvanic Mechamorph form. She also had D-cup breasts.

The Petrosapien was a different story. Her body was still made of earthen brown crystal, but she now had a more feminine build that was slightly muscular like that of a martial artist. She has long green hair that reaches the small of her back, E-cup breasts, and wears a leotard that shows off her figure.

The Kineceleran didn't look too much different in terms of clothing. She was wearing the same outfit that she was in her false male form, but she now had shoulder length blue hair sticking out of her helmet, and peach colored skin. She also now had a more athletic yet feminine build, C-cup breasts, and a plump rear end.

Then there was the Piscciss Volann. Her change was by far one of the most drastic. She looked more like a mermaid now with long green hair that fell to her mid back, light green skin, and F-cup breasts. She was wearing a dress that was made from the fins that form her tail that shows off a small amount of her cleavage.

The Tetramand was definitely a beautiful sight. While many of her kind, including the females, were built like tanks in terms of muscle mass, this one was far more had a far more petite build with an hourglass figure. However she still had some noticeable muscles on her arms, but not so muscular that they negated her feminine charm. She had short black hair, peach colored skin, and D-cup breasts. She was wearing the same outfit that her male counterpart wore, but now it was more form fitting and the pants were replaced by shorts.

The Albino Vulpimancer had a lean yet muscular form like that of a jungle girl. She had a tanned skin tone like someone who spends a lot of time in the sun, and greyish-blue hair that fell to her waist. She was wearing a bluish-grey fur bra that covered her DD-cup breasts, and bluish-grey fur pants with the legs ending at the middle of her shins. She was also wearing bluish-grey medical bandages around where her eyes would normally be, but retained three gills on each side of her neck. She also wears bluish-grey fur-like gloves with claws on the fingertips, and clawed high heel boots that are also bluish-grey fur.

The Lepidopterran was a slim and petite girl with green eyes, pale yellow skin, a cute button nose, and short amber colored hair. She has C-cup breasts, and is wearing a form fitting black and white striped jumpsuit. The jumpsuit is open around her back to allow her wings to remain unfolded.

All in all, these girls were drop dead gorgeous. Naturally, being the red blooded male that he was, Ben did the only thing that he could think of at the time. He fainted with a massive blush on his face, and swirly eyes. The girls panicked when this happened, and gathered around him to make sure he wasn't dead.

**"BEN!"** shouted the girls in worry.

Greymatter walked up, and sat down on where the artery in Ben's arm would be. This was how he planned to check if Ben was alive.

"I got a pulse!" Greymatter informed.

The girls sighed in relief at this. However, they were all pretty confused by Ben's fainting spell. They'd never really heard of any sort of species doing something like fainting when in the presence of females.

"What do you think THAT was all about?" asked the Ectonurite in a slightly monotone voice.

"I'm not really sure, but I'm pretty sure that it is nothing deadly." said the Piscciss Volann.

"Well, the only question I have right now is, what do we do until he wakes up?" asked the Anodite, raising what might've been an eyebrow.

The Vulpimancer in human form was unsure of what compelled her to do this, but she got down on her knees, placed Ben's head on her lap, and began to gently stroke the teen's hair. The Piscciss Volann got a suggestive smirk on her face, which the Vulpimancer somehow saw despite her 'eyes' being covered.

"Wipe that grin off your face!" growled the Vulpimancer.

Wisely, the Piscciss Volann did as she was told, 'lest she incur the fury of her fellow female.

* * *

_*****Outside The Omnitrix*****_

* * *

"So how much longer do you think Ben's gonna be unconscious, grandpa?" asked a fourteen year old girl named Gwen Tennyson. _**(She looks the same as she did in Alien Force. Same thing with Max Tennyson)**_

"I don't know, Gwen. But what I wanna know is how Ben got that watch." said Max.

About twenty minutes after Ben fell unconscious, his cousin Gwen, and their grandfather found his out cold body, and brought him back to the Rustbucket. He's been asleep ever since. And right now there are questions that these two need answered. Like, how did Ben fall unconscious? And what was that watch? It was certainly like nothing made on Earth.

Suddenly, the watch began to glow, and Ben was engulfed in a flash of green! The light was so strong, it forced Gwen and Max to cover their eyes unless they wanted to go blind. When the light died down, however, something else stood in Ben's place. It was a smallish creature that looked to be a cross between a gorilla, and a fox. It had no eyes, but it had six 'gills' on each side of its neck. It had bluish-gray fur, and claws that were the same color as its fur. Its mouth was full of sharp, dagger-like teeth with four large fangs protruding from its mouth. Its body had lean, compact muscles that looked to be made to enhance speed and agility. It also had no tail.

* * *

_**Well, now we know what the girls look like, but now I have another problem! I need names that are going to be the girls REAL names. Ben will still use the same names for the first ten as he did in canon, but I also need a name that Ben will call his Anodite form when he transforms. Here are the names I have for some of the girls.**_

_**Ectonurite; Midna**_

_**Petrosapien; Krystal**_

_**That's all I got for now. So please feel free to send in your ideas! I promise to take every idea into consideration!**_


End file.
